Never Say Goodbye
by veeverrverity
Summary: The war has ended, the time for reconciliations has come. Will the tragedy allow the two sisters to reunite yet again? Or will it only make it worse? A Narcissa and Andromeda fic.
1. Narcissa: 1

**NARCISSA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_written by Casey_

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR.

--

She could recall the panic she felt as she searched the castle, searching for any glimpse of Draco, any sign that he was alive and well. Harry had informed her that he was still alive, something she held on to, in fear that she'd snap if she thought negatively. Each time she stumbled upon another lifeless body, her heart would speed up. Some of the bodies were barely recognizable, though she realized that they weren't Draco. A Mother's instinct, she felt it in her heart that he was still alive. Oh how she'd wished she'd been there for him sooner. It had taken much on both Narcissa and Lucius' parts, though they'd eventually been able to calm Draco. Afterwards, Narcissa hardly let him out of her sight, afraid that she was going to lose him again. This time, permanently.

Narcissa had always been the more overbearing, refusing to allow Draco to attend Durmstrang. The dark wizarding school was too far away from home, in her opinion. She'd grown so accustom to helping him, that she couldn't bear to think of him too far from her reach. Even though he attended a school closer to home, she'd sent him weekly care packages of sweets, which was a token of her love for her little boy. In her mind, he'd always be the three year old boy clutching onto his Mother's robes, his eyes widening with fascination as they walked into Honeydukes for the first time. Though he was now of age, she relished in the fact that he needed his Mother yet again, no matter how twisted it was. Had she been there for him sooner, he wouldn't have needed her. She hated herself for being unable to protect her baby boy--her only child from harm's way. Perhaps that was part of her reasoning for lying to the Dark Lord, though many could attest that Narcissa had always been good at lying. Manipulating others. Whatever the need be to save her own skin (or in this case, her family), she'd have done whatever was necessary.

Although she may not have realized it, it was also one of the first times that she had put her own life at stake, if only to save another.

The remainder of that night had been a quiet one, the entire Malfoy family keeping to themselves. Narcissa was too tired to fight, too tired to argue with anyone. Even Molly Weasley. She'd killed her sister Bellatrix, though Narcissa hadn't done anything to avenge her sister's death. While she hated that her sister was dead, she also felt a wave of relief wash over her. With Bellatrix gone, Cissy no longer had anyone to please. Many times Bella had voiced her opinion that were she in Narcissa's shoes, she'd gladly offer Draco up to the Dark Lord. Narcissa's patience was tested with every mention of putting her son in danger. Bellatrix would never be able to understand how it felt to be a Mother, the constant heartache she felt to watch her only son grow up right before her eyes.

Which was why Narcissa couldn't help but understand Molly Weasley's actions. Any mother would do whatever it took to protect their child. Narcissa would have done exactly the same, were someone to have attempted to hurt Draco. Though she didn't want to admit it, she most likely would have done the same to Bellatrix, had her sister turned on them and proceeded to attack Draco. Yet again, she hated herself for thinking this way. It was one of the reasons why Narcissa decided to visit Andromeda. Her sister. A word she hadn't associated with Andromeda for quite some time. Though, she was tired of holding grudges. There was no longer anything worth fighting for, she realized. In the end, the only thing that mattered most to her was family. No matter what they may have done in the past, they were still family nonetheless. Unfortunately, it took her years to come to this conclusion. Perhaps too many.

Standing somewhat awkwardly outside Andromeda's house, Narcisssa composed herself, bringing herself to knock. She'd been mulling over the thought of visiting Andromeda for a week or so, unable to fight it any longer. With Ted gone, Andromeda was left alone to take care of Teddy. Narcissa couldn't begin to imagine how her sister was feeling, having lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law within a short period of time. Nor did she know what she was going to say. Would Andromeda even answer the door? Even if she did, what next? Should she hug her? Offer words of comfort? Though, they both knew that comforting others wasn't exactly her strong point.

Looking up, her face paled as the door opened, feeling very much like her younger self -- back when things hadn't been confusing between the pair. **"Hello."** she began awkwardly. **"I don't even know why I'm here."** Nervously fiddling with her robes, she took a step back, preparing to leave. **"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I see that you're alright,"** she said, her voice quavering slightly. Hesitant, she regarded Andromeda, her hands twitching at her side. Her cool demeanor broke as tears filled in her eyes, before spilling down her cheeks. **"I'm sorry about what happened,"** she said sincerely, wiping at her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Though, she realized that it wasuseless, allowing the tears to continue to flow freely. **"And I'm sorry about what I did to you."**

--

Enjoy!


	2. Andromeda: 2

**ANDROMEDA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_written by Verity  
_

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR.

--

Andromeda sat down on the very same couch she used to share with Ted, curling up into a ball as she acknowledged her loneliness. The darkness had overcome her and now she had nothing... nobody. Except Teddy, her grandson Teddy, that is. However, the baby boy was fast asleep in the cot now, only to leave Andromeda to embrace the silence. It was deafening in her ears, she would rather the loud shouting of Dora's teenage voice, whining about how old-fashioned her ol' mum was being or even Ted's annoyingly loud burps. She had hated the ruckus before, always yearning for some peace and quiet. But now... now it simply pained her. Now, Andromeda refused to let the tears fall. She refused to let herself cry. She had shed too much tears already and she knew that it only made Teddy all the more upset. But why? Why was she the one to be punished? Why did fate have to take Ted and Dora and even Remus? Closing her eyes shut, she recalled the end of the battle, waiting outside of Hogwarts, hoping, praying to see her daughter make it out alive. News of Theodore Tonks' death had reached her but days before this tragic fate and Andromeda couldn't bare the thought of losing another. Not another.

As it was inevitable, her daughter did not leave Hogwarts. Nymphadora did not come walking out of the castle, arms wide and ready for a hug as she had prayed. Where was her daughter and her son-in-law? Where were the parents of Ted Lupin? No longer able to contain herself, Andromeda had chosen to enter the castle. The dead bodies knocked her out of breath for a moment, a perturbed expression taking over her face. In her arms, she clutched Teddy, holding him tight to her chest in a bundle. Continuing on down the corridor, searching for their faces... her daughter, her only grown baby. Andromeda needn't go far however and came to a halt immediately as she spotted bright pink hair, resting on the ground; Dora and Remus, side by side. Pain seemed to attack her everywhere, her breath caught on her throat, and for a moment Andromeda could only rush towards her only daughter, tears blurring her sight. A heart wrenching feeling overcame her and for that very moment, the only sound piercing the silence were her sobs, her tears constantly escalating and falling onto Nymphadora's bright, young face. She had looked as if she were simply asleep, peaceful and serene and that only disturbed Andromeda all the more. **"Please, please wake up, Dora. _Please!_"** she had begged the muted corpse. Of course, no response left her daughter's lips. Nor Remus'.

The remainder of that night had been spent in warm, never ending tears. The pain wouldn't stop. It couldn't. It wasn't possible. Wherever she had gone, she remembered... recalled and reminisced old memories. Of her childhood, of Nymphadora's, of... her other family. After a long day, spending her last minutes with the face of Nymphadora's departed body permanent in her mind, Andromeda had finally gone home to an empty house, baby Teddy too crying in her arms. It had taken all of her strength to get him to quieten, milk didn't soothe him, and he certainly wasn't having a poopy problem of any sort. Finally, her singing had silenced him and brought him to slumber where the two lay on the bed together. Needless to say, sleep had never once touched Andromeda's eyes. Visions of that very day, seeing her daughter, Remus... even _Bellatrix_. She didn't feel pity for Bella, more anger. She had family and friends on both sides, how could she have possibly been forced to choose? Considering who she was as a person, Andie typically sided with the Order, but... Narcissa. Narcissa had gotten out of it quite unscathed with her family, no less.

The jealousy burned inside of her like a flame but more so, she was angry at herself. Angry for allowing Nymphadora for joining the auror training. Angry for allowing Ted to leave for her own safety. Anger was all she could feel inside of her. Anger, guilt, and jealous. The very traits drove her absolutely insane. Had she listened to her family, agreed to the terms of being a pureblood woman... would she have had to endure the pain and suffering in seeing her husband, most likely one she could never love, bow down to the Dark Lord and most likely, get killed in the process of doing so? It will take time, Andromeda knew, to finally be able to get over all of this. But eventually, she will do it. If not for herself, then for Teddy. He had lost both parents but was too young to know the truth behind it all. At the least, Andromeda vowed to take care of him for Dora, to raise him well. But for now, she could only bask in her lonesome, her eyes completely void of tears.

A knock on the door shook Andromeda from her thoughts as she slowly averted her eyes to face the door. Who could it be now? Who else could possibly want to rub the death of her family in her face? Who could be so cruel? Stretching her legs out for a moment, Andromeda stood up, now clad in Teddy's coat-- it smelled exactly as he did and Nymphadora's favorite pajama bottoms, with Quidditch prints. Andromeda made her way to the door, slowly opening it wide, not caring any longer to be cautious of who the visitor was.

Narcissa.

But... why was she here? **"Narcissa?"** she said, her voice cracking as she spoke. Andromeda couldn't remember the last time she had spoken, sobs not counting. _"Hello,"_ she began awkward. _"I don't even know why I'm here."_ Andromeda, though silent, motioned for her to continue. _"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I see that you're alright."_ Alright? If in her current state meant being alright, Andromeda couldn't help but to sarcastically wonder what 'not alright' looked like in Narcissa's eyes. But she couldn't be sarcastic. Not now. Andromeda had lost the spark, the twinkle in her eyes that made her a Black. Tears filled Narcissa's eyes, spilling down her cheeks and Andromeda, though they had been estranged as sisters for much too long, couldn't help but to feel the urge to hug her, to tell her that everything was alright. It was the simple maternal feeling inside of her. She had always treated Cissy fairly as children, many years back. _"I'm sorry about what happened. And I'm sorry about what I did to you."_ Andromeda too felt the tears she had successfully held back for so long reach her eyes, spilling down her cheeks.

**"Cissy, Cissy,"** she had breathed, her voice barely a whisper. The cold expression once on her face broke, immediately revealing her vulnerability. And then she fell, onto her knees. For once, Andie wasn't the one comforting her sister. It was the other way around. **"Where were you when I needed you the most, Cissy? They're gone. They're both gone."** She attempted to wipe at her eyes, but the tears only kept pouring. **"And I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can handle the pain any longer."**

--

Enjoy!


	3. Narcissa: 3

**NARCISSA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_written by Casey  
_

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR.

--

_"Narcissa?"_

She noted the formality in Andromeda's voice, couldn't blame her for being surprised for the impromptu visit. Narcissa hadn't even planned on showing up, but somehow she'd ended up at Andromeda's doorstep. The awkwardness was not lost on either sibling, though the longer Narcissa remained in Andromeda's presence, the more she began to feel at ease. Things would never be able to go back to the way they were, though she hoped they could start over. A new beginning. She took Andromeda's silence as permission to continue speaking, though she hadn't expected it. Narcissa more or less expected a slap across the face, a door slammed in her face, or even Andromeda attacking her with her wand. The last thing she expected was for Andromeda to begin to cry as well. Her palms grew cold as Andromeda used her childhood nickname-- the very same name that Narcissa had tried to disassociate herself with. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that it reminded her too much of her childhood, or because it reminded her of Andromeda and the time she'd spent with her sister. When they'd been able to tolerate one another.

_"Where were you when I needed you the most, Cissy? They're gone. They're both gone."_

Once Andie fell on her knees, Cissy couldn't take it anymore. Kneeling on the ground in front of her, she tentatively reached for the other, unsure if she'd allow Cissy to hug her. **"I'm sorry,"** she apologized, her voice cracking. Her voice was soft, almost timid as she spoke, cracking as she felt another batch of tears threaten to spill from her eyes. **"I'm sorry,"** she said yet again. No matter how many times she apologized, she didn't feel it would be enough. There wasn't a way she could bring them back, nor was there a way that she could lessen Andromeda's pain. No, not Andromeda. _Andie_. She was still her sister, always had been. Narcissa had been foolish in cutting off any communication with her. They both had. **"I was too busy being an arrogant berk, too stubborn to quit holding grudges. That's a Black, though. We're stubborn by default,"** she sniffed, shaking her blonde tresses. Here she was, a grown woman, kneeling on the ground in broad daylight, though she hardly cared. For once, appearances meant nothing to Narcissa. Quite frankly, she didn't care who saw her in such a state. All that mattered was Andromeda. Her sister.

_"And I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can handle the pain any longer."_

**"I never wanted things to happen this way, Andie,"** she whispered, for once using her sister's nickname. **"I never wanted them dead. I..I know it's hard to accept, but don't think they regretted it. At least they died admirably. For what they believed in."** She felt a lump rise in her throat as she voiced her true feelings for once, ashamed of what she was about to say next. **"They were truly heroes, Andie. I run from my problems, but they faced theirs."** Ashamed of herself, she bowed her head, her eyes peering towards the ground. **"Ted loved you, you know. More than anything,"** she whispered, her teary eyes looking back up towards her sister.

**"I think that was part of the reason why I hated him so much. He took my sister away from me. Selfish, I know. But no one loved you more than Ted. I saw that. It was part of the reason why I started hating you. Bella always had a lot of resposibility, being the oldest. And I always felt that I had certain standards to live up to, since I was the youngest. We were always closer when we younger, since you're only two years older. Once you went to Hogwarts, I felt like I'd lost you. So I began to resent you. After a while, I decided it was time for payback. So I cut you out of my life, like I felt you'd done to me. I wanted you to feel how I felt. How it felt to lose my sister. But now I realize how childish and immature it was. It didn't work out as I'd planned at first, since I couldn't bring myself to do it. But once Ted came into the picture, I couldn't take it much more. Instead of confronting you about my feelings, I went along with the rest of the family. Agreed that you were no longer fit to be a part of the family by marrying a mud--, muggleborn,"** she corrected herself.

**"I wasn't there when you needed me, I know. But I'm here now, Andie,"** she said, their roles reversed for once. **"You're a strong person, Andie. You always have been. You don't have to handle the pain alone, because I'm here now. Let me help you. You were always there for me when I needed you, now it's my turn to be there for you."** Her voice thick was emotion, she wasn't sure as to whether or not Andromeda would understand a word she was saying. Trying to keep her tears at bay, Narcissa dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves, trying to even her breathing. **"Come live with me,"** she begged. **"I can't bear to see you alone like this. With a grandson nonetheless. My home is your home. We have more than enough room for you and Teddy,"** she earnestly continued. **"Please, come be a part of the family again. Our family,"** she corrected, insinuating that she wished for nothing more than to put the past behind her.

Narcissa couldn't imagine the pain Andromeda was going through. Sure, they'd both experienced losing their cousins and a sibling, though losing a child **and** husband was another story. She remembered the way she'd felt during the battle at Hogwarts, the panic that only increased the longer it took her to find Draco. She imagined that was how Andromeda felt, only a hundred times worse, knowing that she'd discovered her daughter a little too late. She wasn't sure if Andromeda wanted to talk about it, though she knew that without a doubt--this time she'd be there for her.

As for Lucius, Narcissa had lost him, yes. Though the absence of her husband had been temporary, what with Lucius being sent to Azkaban. Once he'd returned, a broken man, Cissy had assumed the stronger role in their marriage. Perhaps that was part of the explanation as to how she'd started to come into her own. Never truly needing to be strong for anyone, Cissy had to deal with a lot during the past few months. She was so accustomed to people handling things for her, that she'd become comfortable with it. Enjoying having things easy. Though once her family was threatened, she'd become a whole different woman. Even standing up to the Dark Lord, of all things! Most people would have been afraid of lying directly to Voldemort, though she did it to ensure her son's safety.

--

Enjoy!


	4. Andromeda: 4

**ANDROMEDA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_written by Verity  
_

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR.

--

Andromeda could feel her sister's touch, her arms hesitantly wrapping around her in a hug. While at first, it had frozen her but she couldn't help but to embrace it willingly. Cissy, Teddy-- they were the only family she had left. Sirius, the only other Black member that had accepted her for who she was and not shunned her for marrying the love of her life, had passed away just two years before all of this. He was the second Black to go after Regulus, and then... Bellatrix. Bellatrix who had willingly killed her own blood, her own family. Had she too been the very one to kill Andie's daughter? Had she tortured her with the cruciatus curse... or worse? The cruciatus was one of Bella's specialties, after all. She had learned to master it well, and only a real, true guiltless wizard could do so. At the thought of her one and only daughter being tortured senseless by Andie's own sister, pain attacked her at all angles again. She felt anger at Bellatrix as she couldn't help but to suspect that her own sister had been the very cause of her current pain. A sob escaped her lips, her tears dripping incessantly on Narcissa's shoulder, the bare wooden floor, and her hands around Andie's younger sister as they embraced each other in a tight hug. _"I'm sorry,"_ she heard leaving Narcissa's lips. She needn't repeat it, Andromeda had already taken her word for it. The two Black daughters had gone through so much as children, and now had had to endure the deaths of loved ones-- no doubt, Andromeda having lost much more.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Andie heard Cissa say the words yet again and she nodded on her shoulder, trying to say something in reply but failing quite miserably. Her words were muffled by her tears and the very sobs she struggled to control from escaping. She wanted to assure her younger, baby sister. She wanted to say, 'It's okay, Cissy,' in hopes of making everything 'okay' as she had just put it. But it wasn't okay and it wasn't alright. The two had differed so much, parted ways and lived their own lives for much too long. Yet here they were, on the floor, embraced in a hug. It was almost as if they had never left each other's sides to begin with. So many things had yet to be said, so many apologies made and hopefully, to be accompanied by forgiveness. Forgiveness towards and from each other. Hope, that the Fates would not do anything more to tear the two sisters apart-- more so, hope that the Fates would no longer bring more pain to what already felt unbearable to Andromeda. _"I was too busy being an arrogant berk, too stubborn to quit holding grudges. That's a Black, though. We're stubborn by default."_ And despite her efforts, Andromeda simply could not deny it. It was true-- stubbornness had been a very infamous trait within those with the Black surname. They all had their similarities, even Sirius could easily be mistaken for a Slytherin at times. Yet, not all were as strong as the other whether it be physically or emotionally. Andromeda and Sirius-- together, they were the rebels of the Blacks.

_"I never wanted things to happen this way, Andie. I never wanted them dead."_ Andromeda could only frown as she held back another sob, her eyes staring down at the dark, wooden floor of the house the couple had chosen in their early years of marriage together. This house wasn't much. It wasn't as big as her previous house, a large manor that could fit so many more than just a family of five. Instead, the Tonks house was small, but comfortable. Homey. More so, it was filled with so many memories, both good and bad. All the fights Andromeda and Ted would occasionally have. She recalled how those nights were sometimes spent on the couch where Ted was obliged to sleep rather than on the bed with Andromeda after an argument, only to have her crawling back to him late in the night. She couldn't sleep not feeling his arms around her just as Teddy Lupin wasn't able to sleep without feeling somebody else's warmth close to him. Reminiscing, Andromeda clearly remembered her teenage daughter, constantly starting a feud about her mother's choice of a name for her; Nymphadora. She was constantly acting as the pain in the neck for Andromeda, breaking anything fragile in reach due to her clumsiness and her fiery side (obviously, a trait of Andromeda's herself) never did cease despite her increasing age. At the same time though, Andie couldn't bring it upon herself to not unconditionally love her daughter. It was simply a maternal feeling.

_"I... I know it's hard to accept, but don't think they regretted it. At least they died admirably. For what they believed in."_ Andromeda could only bite down on her bottom lip as Narcissa spoke. She could hear the sincerity in her voice and tone, see the truth that prevailed in her eyes. _"They were truly heroes, Andie. I run from my problems, but they faced theirs."_ For a moment, Narcissa looked down, eyes on the floor. By now, Andromeda had succeeded at least, in ceasing her sobs. That she could control, but the tears continued rolling down her cheeks. She felt like she was leaking, as if the tears were going to be the last of her. That if she didn't stop soon, Andie would never be the same again. Ted wouldn't like that, and neither would Dora, she was certain. Bringing her hand upward, Andromeda wiped the falling tears from her cheeks listening obediently as Cissy continued to speak. _"Ted loved you, you know. More than anything."_ There goes her tears again, like a rain drops in a thunderstorm. **"I know,"** she managed to croak, her voice sounding so much more strained and low than she could've ever possible imagined it to be. It had only been yesterday that Andie was within arm's reach of her daughter, albeit a mere corpse, and already, she was feeling different. Older. Maturer. More vulnerable than ever before.

Moreover, Andromeda pitied the baby still lying in his cot, sound asleep. Poor Teddy Lupin. He was to be the next Harry Potter. Maybe not in the sense that allowed him powers from an evil source, but... nevertheless, an orphan at such a young age. Andie could only make a vow to herself that he would never get to see her in her most vulnerable point. Unlike Harry, Teddy still had her beloved grandmother who was now quite the expert with rebellious metamorphogi, thanks to her daughter. Of course, he'd miss his parents... wonder what they were like. Andromeda could never replace them, but she could try and be there for him when he needed her and that was what mattered most; the love she could give him. _"I think that was part of the reason why I hated him so much. He took my sister away from me. Selfish, I know. But no one loved you more than Ted. I saw that. It was part of the reason why I started hating you."_ A small smile made its way to her lips. Albeit, the smile was not the usual one you'd see on her lips. It didn't have a single hint of mischievousness nor was it one of her infamous Black smirks. But it was a genuine smile, her first honest smile in weeks since Ted had left her. 'No one loved you more than Ted.' **"Oh, Cissy. You know I loved you. You know I-- I still do. I couldn't possibly stop. Deep inside me, that's impossible. We're sisters, Cissy. I would have never left you had you asked me to stay. But... I could've never left Ted at the same time either."** She wanted to say more, but her lips pursed together in concentration as Cissy continued.

_Bella always had a lot of responsibility, being the oldest. And I always felt that I had certain standards to live up to, since I was the youngest. We were always closer when we younger, since you're only two years older. Once you went to Hogwarts, I felt like I'd lost you. So I began to resent you. After a while, I decided it was time for payback. So I cut you out of my life, like I felt you'd done to me. I wanted you to feel how I felt. How it felt to lose my sister. But now I realize how childish and immature it was. It didn't work out as I'd planned at first, since I couldn't bring myself to do it. But once Ted came into the picture, I couldn't take it much more. Instead of confronting you about my feelings, I went along with the rest of the family. Agreed that you were no longer fit to be a part of the family by marrying a mud--, muggleborn."_ Andromeda no longer knew what to say at this point. Her confession, her words had hit her square in the stomach, knocking her breathless for a moment-- but in a good way. She had never known, never guessed that Cissy had such strong feelings about the whole ordeal. Of course, at first, Andie was a little cocky, hoping she'd come to her senses... they were sisters, after all. Her last expectation of Cissy then was to agree with her family and Andromeda had been left devastated. Abandoned by her pureblooded family, only to be able to start one with Ted. You win some, you lose some-- you could say, but the pain was unbearable. Loosing them both, however? That was worse. So much worse.

**"I- I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Cissy. I should have included you in my plans more. I shouldn't have abandoned you at home like that. I should have... I should have written more! I should have done so much more. When I left, I thought-- I _really_, truly thought you hated me, that you'd chosen purebloodedness over me, your sister. I really thought that all our time spent together as kids were wasted. You have no idea how many times I considered coming back to visit you-- but, I was afraid. So afraid that somehow you, _just_ you, Cissy, would be able to make me change my mind and come home. I couldn't leave Ted and Dora and I would never put that choice on jeopardy, but... thinking you really, truly hated me was the only thing that really pushed me to choosing Ted over you. Not Mother, Father, or Bellatrix. Just you. I've missed you so much."** The words first came out in a jumbled mess, but it did not take long at all for her to finally slow down. She meant each and every single word, yearning again to feel Narcissa's warm, firm grip around her. Oddly enough, she had never felt safer... not since Teddy's arms. _"I wasn't there when you needed me, I know. But I'm here now, Andie. You're a strong person, Andie. You always have been. You don't have to handle the pain alone, because I'm here now. Let me help you. You were always there for me when I needed you, now it's my turn to be there for you."_

With that, Andromeda's eyes began to immediately well up but she held back, once again. The worst has come and gone. Now it was time to get up, to cure herself, to start a new without... them. **"So is this it? Is this the complete end of blood discrimation?"** Andie paused, hoping Narcissa didn't take it the wrong way. She hadn't meant to make her words sound as... rude as it did. In an attempt to redeem her question, in a solemn face, she added, **"I mean... if not for everybody else, at least for us both?"** After seeing Narcissa dab at her eyes with her sleeves, Andromeda reached out for her without a second of hesitation, taking Narcissa's soft hands in her own and giving it a light squeeze. _"Come live with me,"_ Her words shocked Andie all the more, the surprise causing her to suddenly drop Cissy hands from her grip. _"I can't bear to see you alone like this. With a grandson, nonetheless. My home is your home. We have more than enough room for you and Teddy."_ By now, Andie had begun to shake her head. The idea was ludicrous. Narcissa had her own family to care for... even despite the size of her house, that Andromeda guessed to be very fairly large, she'd still be considered intruding. And with Teddy, she really didn't want to ruin their relationship any more than it already had been ruined, even with the reconciliation. The tears were sewn back, but they had still to be fully healed.

_"Please, come be a part of the family again. Our family."_

Again, the words used had a somewhat odd effect on her. Andromeda's eyes, earlier staring down at the dark, wooden floor, averted upwards instead to gaze at her sister, her eyes were a swollen red from all the fallen tears... but she had never looked more naturally beautiful. Andromeda wanted to accept the offer. She really did. Knowing how the facts of life worked however, she could not. **"Cissy... I-- I can't. I couldn't possibly intrude into your lives like that. Especially not with Teddy around. I'm sure it's been quite a while since you've had a loud, crying baby within the walls of your home. And I'm also quite certain neither Lucius nor Draco would like the extra company around."** Just as these words had been said, as if on cue, Teddy began to cry in the other room. With an apologetical look, Andromeda pulled herself back up and made her way to the living room, glancing back at Narcissa once, as if allowing her entrance inside. She made her way to the cot and picked up the bawling baby, swaying him gently back and forth in a soothing motion. **"Shh,"** she murmured, **"Sleep, Teddy. Go to sleep and dream of your loving parents and the grandfather we named you after. Alright? Please?"** His crying did not cease much but instead increased in loudness almost. At least, it seemed so to her. With a desperate glance back at Narcissa, Andromeda could only continue trying to soothe the crying child, hugging him close to her chest and rocking him gently.

--

Enjoy!


End file.
